Love Fever!
by aubreyjoy.miado
Summary: Zoro and Robin are in love with each other and could a fever solve everything? ZoRobin guys! and please review. :)


Hi guys! This is my 3rd fanfic. ZoRobin romance for you guys. And please review

It's been 2 years since they were separated from each other. Robin and Zoro are both feeling a light feeling in their hearts every time they are together. "What is this kind of feeling anyway?" Zoro is so confused. Next morning He called Nami and asked her about his feelings. "YOU'RE IN LOVE!" Nami squealed which made Zoro even more confused. "in love?" Zoro tilt his head side wards, "*sigh * go sovle this problem with Robin" Nami walked out and laugh.

Zoro saw Robin and Robin walked away blushing very hard. "Why is she avoiding me?" Zoro thought. Next morning Zoro was training and Sanji called him, "Oy marimo! get your ass in the kithchen!" Sanji yelled at Zoro which made him angry. "Tch! Love cook!" Zoro mumbled under his breath. In the dining area their's a empty seat next to Robin. Zoro sat down near Robin. "Good morning Robin" still Zoro was blushing and so is Robin, "Good morning to you too Zoro - kun" Robin looked away. "Robin - chwaan~ here's your breakfast my beautiful angel!" Sanji swooned at Robin which made Zoro jealous. "Ahem!" Nami watched Zoro with a I-know-you-are-jealous smirk.

In the afternoon Zoro was astonished to see Robin training. "Ummmm, hi Robin" Zoro smiled at Robin. "Yeah what are doing here?" Robin didn't look directly at Zoro because she's still slashing a wooden sword at a scarecrow. "Oh nothing, I just want to get some fresh air" Zoro looked up and looked at Robin. "You know I can teach you if you want" he walked near Robin and unleashing Shuusui. "If you wanted to" Robin said while smiling.

"Of course woman" Zoro took her wooden sword and let her touch shuusui. Zoro put his hand on Robin's waist and the other is holding her hand. "Remember every stroke must be fast and powerful" Zoro raised Shuusui.

AFTER 4 HOURS

"Robin go!" Zoro commanded Robin to attack him and she did, he was surprised that Robin has a secret swordswoman technique. "Zoro, are you alright?" Robin asked Zoro with a concerned face, "I'm fine, don't worry" Zoro stood up, "Hey, how about another round?" Zoro unleashed Kitetsu and gave Robin Shuusui. "I couldn't agree more" Robin unleashed Shuusui and attacked Zoro. None of them had injuries then suddenly Zoro lose his balance and fell at Robin. They looked at each other while blushing, Zoro's right hand was holding Kitetsu while the left hand was touching Robin's right breast.

Zoro got up and lend Robin a helping hand, "Don't tell this to anyone" Zoro said to Robin. Robin just gave him a nod and walked to the girls' bedroom. Zoro was red like a tomato, " Damn! her tits are soft" he thought. Next morning Nami announced that their next destination is a winter island.

IN THAT ISLAND

"Whoa!" Luffy was skating, but he's always falling. "It's so beautiful" Robin said with a smile on her face. Robin was skating that got everyone's attention, "Whoa! Robin's so graceful!" Nami was admiring Robin because of her reflexes. After that Robin went to Zoro who was topless. "Zoro - kun you can get a cold because you're topless" Robin said while her hands on both sides. "Humph! I don't care, I can survive a-a-a-acho!" Zoro sneezed and made Robin giggle.

Next morning Robin just woke up, "Zoro - kun is so stubborn fufuufufufuf" she thought. When she arrived in the dining area she was wondering where Zoro is, "Sanji - kun, have you seen Zoro?" Robin asked Sanji with a worried tone in her voice. "Robin - chan, that marimo had a fever and he's in the infirmary" Sanji swooned at Robin with his love - mode. "I'm going to him" Robin gave Sanji a sweet smile and went to Zoro.

"Why did I like him anyway?" Robin thought while leaning to Zoro's face. " I know that he's my friend but..." Robin was thinking about her feeling to Zoro. Then it came to her that she doesn't like Zoro, but she "loves" him. "Zoro - kun" Robin whispered to herself and she was blushing because their face was only inches apart.

Then after a minute she kissed the sleeping Zoro and walked away. Well, Zoro is not really asleep because he's "pretending" to be asleep and gave a small smile. Next morning Robin got a massive headache and Chopper told her to rest because she has a fever. Chopper arrived and tell that she has a visitor.

When the door opened a muscular figure appeared, there stood Ronoana Zoro. "Can you leave us Chopper?" Zoro said while looking at the adorable reindeer. "Sure!" Chopper closed the door and played with Ussop outside. Zoro walked to Robin and has a sexy smirk on his face. Robin was flushed because Zoro was so near, Zoro cupped his chin and leaned closer to Robin.

"Don't tell me that I don't that you kissed me last day" Zoro leaned closer and kissed Robin's neck. He moved his face closer to the flushed Robin and after a second he kissed her passionately. "I love you too sexy - chan" Zoro smirked and backed off a little, "I love you Robin, and hehehe you've got a fever because you kissed me when I had a fever last day" Zoro laughed and kissed Robin on the forehead before leaving.

"S-s-s-s-sexy - chan?" Robin was so embarrassed, "And he says that he loves me" she thought. "Oh Ronoana Zoro" she giggled and sleep. Next morning Robin saw Zoro and whispered in his ear to meet her in the library. In the library Zoro saw Robin and gave her a little kiss. "So what did you call me for?" Zoro leaned closer to Robin.

"Zoro, what do you think about umm..." Robin was speechless. Before she could say something Zoro pulled her into a passionate kiss, "I love you too, besides you want to be mine right?" Zoro whispered to Robin. "Yes Zoro, I want to be yours" Robin smiled and hugged Zoro. "So this means we're a couple now?" Zoro said while hugging her, "Yes" Robin replied with a smile on her face.

THE END

Oh thank God! it's finished! please review and tell me if you want me to write SaRobin, ZoRobin or Lawbin okay?

PLEASE REVIEW T-T


End file.
